Today I tell her
by xo-Sapphire-Heart-xo
Summary: A one shot about Skye and Josh, Josh wants to tell Skye something big, but will he ever get around to telling her, lightly based on the song Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse, this is not a song story though. please R&R


**I began this story a while ago and never got around to finishing it, so to catch you up, Skye ISN'T the mole, she is as good as she was before, it is after they kiss and Josh has informed Mira that he wants Kara to come on the 11th pilgrimage.**

**It's a few weeks after that, he has agreed to do the job for Mira, but hasn't and will not do it in this story. **

**So I think you'll be up to speed where I set off from, it has a lot of swapping between people as you will read and please review!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or any part of the show the only thing I own is this story._**

**_I have recently re-written this story with the much appreciated help of Coolgal99 we fixed up grammar and spelling and Coolgal99 added some more to make this story better, I deeply thank her for her help in re –writing this, thanks_**

* * *

><p><strong>Josh's POV<strong>

I got up and rubbed my eyes; I smiled and thought to myself:

_Today was the day I was telling her._

I jumped out of bed finding a few flames burning in my stomach. Normally in the morning it would take me half an hour to get out of bed, let alone move around.

I walked out into the lounge / kitchen and walked over to the long bench and grabbed a fruit that looked a bit like an apple and took a bite. Hearing the crunch my annoying sister Maddy raised her head from her book and turned from her place on the window seat.

"Someone's up early." She said smugly. That kind of comment any other day would have resulted in a massive yelling and screaming argument but today I was in no place to ruin my day.

"Yeah." I chirped, immediately Maddy jumped up and ran over to me, she spun around me looking me up and down, and I followed her eyes as she looked at me, a questioning look on my face.

"Who are you and what did you do with my brother." I laughed, smiling.

"Nothing I'm just happy that's all. Is it against the law to smile?" I joked.

"If it was then I think I'd be arrested because I'm always smiling." Maddy said and walked back over to her seat.

"Yeah I've seen how you look at Reynolds." I smiled arrogantly and strutted to my room but when I heard loud footsteps coming after me I laughed and ran the rest of the way,

"Shut up." Maddy yelled her cheeks were as red as tomatoes as she blushed and once again went back over to her seat. I smiled to myself.

* * *

><p>I picked out some decent clothes to wear. After a shower, and making myself look a little bit fancy, I waved to Zoe and Maddy and was out the door before Maddy could ask where I was going, finally I was my way to the bar.<p>

I'd told Skye to meet me here for my news.

The sun was warm and felt great, the colony was alive, there was chatting and yelling from little kids as they played around, breathing deep I felt my heart begin to pound.

I hoped that she would be as excited as me.

The green grass felt soft under my feet, I smiled as I walked into the bar and I scanned for her face but couldn't see it.

It was loud with chatting people eating and drinking at their tables, my smile faded, so I walked out wondering if she was there waiting, no sign of her, so I went back in.

"Boylan!" I shouted over the bar bench, his head popped up.

"That's boss to you, thanks, Josh." Boylan Replied

"Sor-rie..." I replied, not meaning it at all.

"What do you want, kid?" He asked scrubbing the bench in-between the two of us.

"Have you seen Skye?" I asked. Boylan stopped scrubbing.

"What that little girl with the brown hair that prances around with you?" He joked. I nodded.

"I guess you could say that." I was begging but getting impatient; he began to scrub the bench again. After no answer I had lost all grip on my temper.

"BOYLAN!" I yelled at him.

"WHAT?" he yelled back, trying to imitate me though he didn't do a very good job.

"Have. You. Seen. Skye?" I said slowly trying to use all my self control in not grabbing Boylan's shirt and pulling him over the bench.

"Nope..." Growling under my breath I walked out of the bar, and made my way over to Skye's house.

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door, and heard footsteps inside I smiled a bit, which soon faded as Hunter opened the door, and I could see his face droop as he saw me.<p>

"Josh... What's up?" He spoke as if he was happy, but I knew that he was just trying to be nice, so I played along.

"Hey Hunter, I was just wondering where Skye is. We were meant to meet up at the bar half an hour ago and I have to tell her something. Is she here?" I asked shifting my weight; I hoped nothing had happened to her.

"Yeah, she's in her room, but she's a bit... no-' Hunter hesitated, 'REALLY upset and I wouldn't suggest you go in, I tried and she threw her maths textbook at me." I pushed past him, not even being invited in-if Skye was upset I had to make it better and I think my news would do that.

"Dude!" Hunter exclaimed as he half shut, half slammed the door behind me.

"Is this her room?" I asked; it had a KEEP OUT sign on the door.

"No, that's mine, this one..." Hunter spun around, I soon followed and exactly in front of me was a door that had blue butterflies flying up from the base of the door to the top and I smiled to myself.

That soon turned to a frown as I heard soft sobbing from behind the door, so I put my hand up to turn the door handle.

"Whoa man, I wouldn't do that seriously she could kill you."

I laughed thinking it was a joke, I heard someone sniff from behind the door.

"No dude, I'm not kidding if I hadn't shut the door on that massive textbook, I'd be out cold, and I really suggest you go before I have to clean up the mess."

"I don't care I'm going in, Skye's my friend and if she's sad then I'm sad..."

* * *

><p><strong>Skye's POV<strong>

I heard the familiar laugh and sniffed; I whipped the tears from my eyes and lifted my head from my pillow. I looked in the mirror; that was a few metres away.

I saw the mascara I was wearing was running down my face, and the nice clothes I'd picked out to wear when I was going to leave to meet up with Josh were all crunched up. I sniffed again, and heard hunter's voice, I couldn't make out more than a few words, here and there, but I didn't care I was listening for a certain voice in particular.

Then I heard it; the sweet voice of Josh Shannon, I was madly in love with him, but he had a girlfriend in 2149, and he still loved her, he had said he liked me a lot, I felt like jumping up and down, but he said he love Kara too, I was really sad about it, but I'm not the type of girl who would steal another girl's boyfriend. Maybe he'd come to pick me up, I looked at the time 11:36. Oh my god I was meant to meet him 36 minutes ago. After my guilt washed away my sadness and anger returned, and I started to cry again.

I put on the 'I'm tough' act but every night I'd lay in my bed and cry, mostly about Josh. I looked over at the door, now how was I going to play this? One option

Run up to him and fall in his arms, and dish out everything.

Option two:

Act as if I'm not upset, and was just getting ready

Or option three

Pretend I don't love him to pieces and throw something at him, and hope he comes in.

I thought about taking option three because Hunter probably already told Josh about the 'Textbook throwing' incident.

The handle turned.

Quick Skye think! One two or three, come on, come on.

The door opened slowly and I hesitated and saw my lamps picked it up and threw it, it shattered as it hit the door as it slammed back, guess I'm picking option three.

The door slowly opened again, and I decided I was going to throw something else, I looked around my room, and saw nothing in reaching distance, wait my clock I grabbed it and threw it at the door this time I hit the door frame. I felt really bad; I hoped I didn't hurt him.

"Skye..." There it was again, Josh's voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Josh's POV<strong>

I pulled the door almost closed but not fully.

"Told you..." Here it comes, I glared at Hunter and telepathically sent him the message:

_Don't you dare go there, I WILL hurt you._

I smiled as he shut up, and I proceeded in opening the door again, this time nothing connected with the door, but the door frame and a few pieces flew out and on to the floor in front of Hunter, and he backed off and ran into his room.

"Skye..." I paused, waiting to see if she would answer, there wasn't a sound so I continued anyway. "I'm coming in, just don't throw anything, I want to see you."

I pushed the door a bit further and slowly poked my head around the door and to my surprise nothing connected with my face; and nothing left Skye's hands either. So I walked into her room, I stood at the door, careful not to crush the glass even more, once I was in a good position I looked at her, she had her head in her hands and her body shook in violent sobs.

I just wanted to go up to her and kiss her, but decided I wouldn't. It would be better if I didn't do it right now.

"Skye, what's wrong." I asked, she looked up at me for a moment, her mascara was running down her cheeks, the light from her window danced on her pale skin, even though she was upset, she was still beautiful but I quickly lost sight of her face as she put her hand back over it.

I felt my heart ache. I wish she'd tell me what was wrong and then maybe I could help, I walked over and sat on the bed next to her, she sniffed and I wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her into me. She looked up again and I saw the tears falling down her cheeks and the mascara following it, I brushed my finger lightly across her face, taking her tears with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Skye's POV<strong>

As I heard his footsteps approach me, adrenaline rushed though my body and I wondered what was going to happen next, I looked up and into his eyes and saw they were full of question and pain. I knew he felt my pain too but I put my head back down.

Then the bed moved a bit as Josh sat down. I didn't answer any of his questions but I just sat there with my hands cupping my face. I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist and my heart skipped a beat. I looked up into those magical eyes imbedded on his perfect face as he raised his hand and whipped the tears away from my cheeks.

His touch seemed to bring the colour back to my face, he was like an angel, I almost smiled but I couldn't manage to do anything with my stupid sobbing. I decided to rest my head in the middle of his chest. I could feel his heart betting and it soothed me and I thankfully soon calmed down.

"Skye, what's up?" he asked again. "You're almost never sad, you know you can tell me..." he smiled, and I looked up at him again. I nodded but there was a long silence and Josh could see I was contemplating whether to tell him or not. I looked away again.

"Well, it's the anniversary of my parent's death today, and I woke up this morning and remembered, I'm so sorry I didn't go to the bar. I've been so upset and angry at myself for not remembering sooner..." I was going to go on and beg for forgiveness, when I felt josh's grip loosen on my waist, so I looked up.

* * *

><p><strong>Josh's POV<strong>

As I loosened my grip on Skye she looked up at him again, every time she did I was sort of hypnotized by her beauty.

Her eyes always shone like greyish blue stars, she blinked and I fell out of her hypnotizing trance. I shook my head and tried to remember what she'd said, she'd said it was the anniversary of her mum and dad's death and she said sorry, wait sorry she shouldn't be sorry.

"Skye, you don't have to apologize, you don't even need to worry about it we see each other every day and I don't know how hard it would be to lose both parents. I'll go and leave you in peace to grieve." I wrapped my arms around her one more time and squeezed, she wrapped her arms around me and squeezed back, her head lifted from my shoulder and her lips touched my cheek in a soft kiss.

"Don't go, I want to hear what you wanted to tell me." she whispered.

We broke the hug and I was in that trance again, I looked in her eyes, it was a feeling I'd never felt till I met Skye, it didn't even happen with Kara.

"I have to go. Come to my place for dinner and I'll tell you then." I knew I should ask my mum first, but she had said that she liked Skye and wanted to have her over, so it shouldn't be problem, but Maddy would be over us like a hawk, and we'd never have any time together, unless... I had an idea so I really had to go.

"I guess I could, you sure I wouldn't be imposing?" she asked. I shook my head I jumped off her bed, she soon followed and for the first time she smiled, I almost fell over as I looked at her, even though she had been crying she was still beautiful. I smiled back, and walked out of her room. I waved to Max as I left.

I walked out into the beautiful oxygen filled world I now called home; I breathed deep, I'd gotten use to not having to wear a re-breather and it felt so good to be able to walk around a green lush world, going inside and out whenever I please. Sometimes I'd forget how dangerous it was OTG, dinosaurs, Sixers, poisonous animals and planets, but here in Terra Nova was amazing, a safe place for everyone. A new world I know now I have to protect. Dad had told me about Lucas, Commander Taylor's son, and how he is trying to reverse the portal, the only thing that held our new world from the old, and if he succeeded we'd all be in trouble, and they'd wreck the past like they wrecked the future.

* * *

><p>After about twenty minutes of searching I found him sitting at the bench Skye and I had sat on a few weeks ago when I told her that she reminded me of Kara. "Hey, Reynolds, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked. He nodded and patted the spare space next to him.<p>

"What's up Josh?" He asked, I was surprised he knew my name but then Maddy came rushing into my head, I bet she dishes out all this trash on me to him.

"I was just wondering what you are doing tonight. It's just Maddy is pretty bored now days and is well, being really annoying I was wondering if you could get her out of my hair for a few hours : maybe take her for a walk or go to the bar, please." I smiled and prayed he'd agree. Any chance for those two to be together would mean Maddy wouldn't be around to barge in on me and Skye.

"I guess, I haven't seen her in a while it wouldn't be such a bad idea, I know I'll cook her dinner. Can you tell her to meet me at my place at 6?" he asked, I nodded.

"Well I got to go, I'll tell Maddy, to be there right on 6 she's such a perfectionist I'm sure she'll beat herself up if she was a second late. It'll take her from now to get ready. Don't tell her I put you up to this though because she'd think you can't think of this sort of stuff yourself." He nodded. We both laughed.

"You know, you're not as bad as Maddy describes you as, you're a good man Josh." We shook hands and I went off to go tell Maddy.

* * *

><p>"MADDY." Because today's a Saturday she'd be studying or something school related.<p>

"WHAT!" She called back, I walked into the room she shared with Zoe and I was right, studying.

"Reynolds wanted me, to tell you, that he wants you to go over to his place for dinner, 6 on the dot." I smiled as I saw her blush.

"You're lying to my Josh, why wouldn't he come himself?" Maddy was always so annoying.

"You think I'd lie, even go ask him, I past him when I went out this morning, his on duty, you idiot." I knew a little lie like that wouldn't do any harm because it would shut her up knowing that he was doing his job and not relating himself in social meetings. Maddy nodded and I walked out, and set off to go to the hospital to ask mum if she would let Skye over for dinner.

* * *

><p>I knew she would let her over but I needed to distract myself for a while before Skye came over or it would feel like a lifetime.<p>

"Mum." I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes, Josh what's up?" she asked mixing two different substances together to form a blue bubbly liquid, which she soon poured into another beaker, then turned around.

"I was wondering. You know Skye?" It wasn't really a question because I knew she did.

"Yeah, why what's wrong?" she asked, plucking a leaf off a weird type of plant and putting it in the beaker with the blue liquid, it automatically dissolved and she mixed around the substance with a spoon.

"Nothing's wrong I was just wondering, you know how you said we should have her over for dinner one night, well I was wondering about tonight?" I asked crossing my fingers hoping she's say yes.

"I don't know, what's so special about tonight?" she asked, I knew she couldn't say no if I told her the truth.

"Well it's the anniversary of her parent's death, and she's upset I thought it would be nice for her to take her mind off of things, you know I went to go see her today, and she was pretty sad." I crossed my fingers even tighter and watched as she put another leaf in and stirred it around. She nodded.

"I guess so, what are you going to do for the rest of the day?" she asked, I shrugged.

"I'm not sure, oh yeah and Reynolds invited Maddy over to his house for dinner." I smiled.

"That's nice of him." She smiled and continued her work.

'Tell dad slowly. If Reynolds gets shot by dad, Maddy won't be very happy,' I said grinning.

'Go do something useful,' Mum said, trying to hide the smirk on her face.

"I'll just go, I guess I'll hang out with Zoe for a while, see what games we haven't played yet." I smiled.

I loved Zoe she was so cute and a much nicer sister than Maddy, I loved Maddy too, but I didn't like showing it. She usually just made fun of me when I did show it.

"Alright then, have fun." She waved me off as I walked out of the clinic, as I walked out the door I saw Skye.

"Skye, what are you doing, are you ok?" she looked better; she'd redone her makeup and was smiling.

"I've got a shift tonight I was going to swap it so I can have dinner, is it ok?" she asked, I nodded and gave her a hug.

"So are you ok." I looked at her and she nodded. "That's good, I'll wait for you." I smiled and she ran in, after a few minutes she came back out.

"So what are we going to do today?" she asked.

"Well I was going to play a game with Zoe, want to come? I smiled and she nodded.

"That sounds fun." We walked back to my house. I was tempted to hold her hand, but I thought I wouldn't.

* * *

><p>"Zoe!" I yelled when we came through the door, I heard a pitter-patter of little feet as she came from the room she shared with Maddy.<p>

"JOSH!" She yelled happily, once she saw Skye she backed off shyly.

"You remember Skye don't you?" Skye waved at her and grinned, Zoe nodded slowly.

"Josh..." I heard any other voice, and then saw Maddy coming out of her room. "Oh, hi Skye..." They smiled at each other.

"You look nice Maddy, special occasion?" Skye asked, as she looked at how nicely Maddy was dressed

"Yeah Mark asked me to have dinner at his house tonight, I was about to ask if I looked nice enough." Skye walked closer up to Maddy.

"You look beautiful; any man would be falling head over heels for you." They smiled at each other and I just rolled my eyes.

_Girls_ I thought to myself.

"Well I'm going to go and look for some new earrings to wear." Their smiles grew wider and they waved to each other as Maddy left.

"What?" Skye asked as she looked at the sour expression on my face.

"Nothing..." I smiled, shook my head. I looked back at Zoe. "Yeah Zoe as I was saying we're here to play a game together, what do you want to play?" I saw her mind ticking away as she thought of a game.

Skye lent closer to me and whispered in my ear. "Hey, now that I'm here why don't you tell me whatever it is you wanted to, while Zoe thinks of a game?" I nodded.

"While you think Zoe I just got to go and tell Skye something, don't interrupt please we'll come out in a minute ok?" Zoe nodded and I grabbed Skye's hand and took her to my room.

"So what's this news you've been dying to tell me?" She asked. I looked into her eyes again; here we go but I couldn't say anything. She was so beautifully hypnotising.

"Skye..." I muttered she just smiled. "You know how you said that you'll help me get Kara here?" She sighed and her smile faded a bit and she nodded. "You know how much I like you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Skye's POV<strong>

Here it comes; he's going to go on about Kara. The 11 pilgrimage is coming in a few weeks and he's going to ditch me to hang out with her.

I sigh. Then he says he likes me, he is so confusing, I wish he'd just say 'you're ditched go hang out with Hunter.' I feel tears well up in my eyes, but I blink them away and stand up, Josh follows me with his eyes but I turn my back on him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Look I know what you're doing..." I start.

"You do? But how?" he asks.

"Yeah I do it's obvious, Josh, when Kara comes here, you're going to ditch me to hang out with her. I know you like me Josh and that's why you won't be able to hang out with me, it would be too weird... I get it..." I try and walk away, but his hand grabs my arm and pulls me back, spins me around, and presses his lips to mine, my heart stops I start to relax and warp my arms around him, and breaks the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Josh's POV<strong>

How could she think that, I grab her arm as she tries to walk away, I kiss her and wait for her to relax before I break it.

"Skye, that is so wrong! If you'd let me finish I'm sure you'll be happy." I smile and Skye sighs and we sit back on his bed.

I take her hands and finish.

"You know I like you, a lot, and that is why I've told Mira not to send Kara though the portal, I thought about it ever since we kissed and I knew it was fate that we met each other and I knew it was something I had to do to show how much I like you. I told Mira to get someone to tell Kara that I love her but I can't do a long distance relationship with no contact, she'll get it. So Skye what I'm trying to say is I broke up with Kara to be with you, I love you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Skye's POV<strong>

Those three little words just changed my whole world, I was so happy but I couldn't smile it was as if my face was frozen, my body too, I couldn't move anything, my eyes were fixed and not blinking, it was like my body had shut down, I wasn't breathing I couldn't hear a word Josh was saying.

As it sank in the Josh Shannon, the guy I've had a crush on ever since I saw him at the market loved me as much as I love him, maybe now we can finally work out. I see Josh's hand fly across my face a couple of times, and I blink regaining my emotions and movement I begin to breathe again and I smile. I wrap my arms around his neck.

"I love you..." I say squeezing him tightly looking into his eyes. They were so magical, like deep pools of emotion and love that I'd never looked close enough to see how beautiful they were.

I always thought if I looked at him to much he'd realise how much I love him. I pull my knees under me pushing me up. So does Josh, I break the hug and we kissed he pressed his lips to mine and all of a sudden I feel my heart race and my eyes only see Josh, no one else, nothing else exists it's just Josh and I now, the two of us for now and forever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THIS STORY WAS INSPIRED BY THE CHORUS TO THE SONG: HANGING BY A MOMENT – BY LIFEHOUSE, which goes:<strong>_

**I'm falling even more in love with you,**

When Josh realises he love Skye more than he thinks.

**Letting go of all of held onto,**

When Josh breaks up with Kara.

**I'm standing here until you make me move**

When Josh gets hypnotized by Skye's eyes.

**I'm hanging by a moment here with you**

When Skye realises all that matters is Josh.

**I only realised this song matched when I heard it on the radio this morning, I thought it would be perfect. To let you know and I have no plans to continue this story, I'm sorry, if you liked it then tell me I'd be happy to write another story for you that one might have a few chapters but only if I get a good response. Thanks and please review**


End file.
